Sickly Sweet
by MarshMelLow8
Summary: Cute Fan fiction about Marshal Lee and Fionna with love and pain and cute smut and stuff. Read if you wanna watch a cute little love sorry unravel about a "good" girl and a bad boy at high school and scandals love triangles and partys :3. Rated M for lemons in the future. Sorry not good at summarys :( read, you won't be disappointed ! :)
1. Contact

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the adventure time characters or settings is used in this story, any characters that are not in adventure time are my own ect..._

 **Chapter 1: Contact**

My name is Fionna but everyone who knows me calls me Fi, I recently just got transferred into Elwood high school after moving with my father half way through my school year (which sucked ass by the way) but I suppose its not all that bad cause now I get to see my twin brother more, he goes to university though so I'll still very rarely see him. At least I'm not alone, my best friend from when I was younger also goes to this school and moved here when she got to high school, its been a year since I've seen her face to face but we've kept in contact and are still really close and I'm in most of her classes which is a bonus cause now I'm not going to look like a complete loner I suppose. Her name is Marceline and she's a total Goth (not meant as an insult) She just likes a lot of dark things and heavy bands and summoning demons, you know the normal typical "Goth" shit, where as I am some what different, I still highly enjoy rock bands and stuff I just dress, well, em, brightly. Id rather not bring so much attention to myself so id rather just blend in and look kinda "normal" I guess.

First day at my new school and to be honest I didn't miss the boring lectures, small cramped bus ride ( I've got my drivers licence but haven't got a car which sucks!) and I defiantly did not miss the over enthusiastic first years who ran down every corridor making sure they weren't late to their lessons, how ever I am thankful to them first years for pushing me into the dream boat who is known as marshal lee... ohhhhh my lordy lord, he's like the schools heart throb bad boy, id been at Elwood half a day and I already heard over a thousand scandals stories about him and I thought nothing of him till we made contact.  
It happened at lesson change over for first years but early lunch for second years, I was going to my locker to put my books away, I really didn't feel like carrying them any more, anyway this group of first years came rushing past and pushed to the side, which is when I stumble into Marshal Lee. I will remember everything about him, how his jet black hair flicked to the side and rested just below his eyebrows, his deep dark brown eyes that seemed to have looked at me for a million years, his warm hand on my arm as he steadied himself after I bumped into him and most of all how he smelled like sweetness, nothing like any of the other boys at Elwood. Although he is actually a major dick, I ACCIDENTALLY bumped into him and I apologised immediately to him, his response to me was  
"whoa sweet cheeks, not my type, maybe in your dreams cutie" and even though I wanted to slap him right there and then I couldn't help the Butterfly's taking over my stomach as soon as he described me as a "cutie" it was so sickly sweet.

Its been a week since I came into contact with Marshal Lee and his image refused to escape my mind, its like I was trapped, paralysed, poisoned with his touch, his voice. Over and over again I could hear his deep sexy voice inside my head call me a cutie, I prayed id see him again, like actually got to talk to him but a bad boy like him would never pay any interest in me, would he?

Little did I know id see Marshall Lee again too soon. He was moved into my higher science class and Mr Kidain sat him right next to me in the back corner of the class room, it was both heaven and hell at once. His sweet aroma kept me distracted and my heart beat heavy every time he sighed, he didn't seem like he wanted to sit next to me, or anyone for that fact and yet he didn't rebel, he did his work in silence and that was it, id have to spend 3 hours a week in biology, chemistry and physics stuck in this awkward silence to scared to say anything. However to my surprise one lesson are awkward silence was broken, half way through listening to a lecture about partials or some shit in one of our classes together our silent note taking was disturbed by his sweet voice,  
"you know you don't talk much" he whispered as he continued to take notes, I looked at him, in amazement, in ore that he was actually talking to me.  
"yes I do talk" he said shooting a half smile my way as he turned his head to look at me.  
"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after the other d-" he cut me off as he leaned in closer  
"oh your the cute girl that tried to grab a piece of me last week" he said as he winked at me, my face instantly turned red and my chest tightened  
"I didn't mean to, I got pushed" I said trying to to let my voice break or hitch. It grew silent again but he didn't move his seat back, he was still close to me, his arm slightly touching mine as we rested them on the table top.  
"you're blushing" he said smiling down at his desk, still managing to keep up with the lecturer  
"I am not" I retorted a bit to loudly as everyone in the class seemed to turn around to look at me, they soon resumed to taking their own notes, I felt even even more embarrassed than before and my face grew redder, I tried to ignore his remarks and keep taking notes,  
"they why are you red bunny" he whispered in my ear poking my cheeks with the end of his pen and smiling at me,I didn't realise how close he was, I could feel his warm breath on my neck, it made me shiver and I had clearly missed to obvious nickname he had just called me,  
"I-its hot in here" I said looking down at my desk still, he brushed his leg past mine under the table, my face grew hotter and my breath hitched, I guess he saw how nervous and embarrassed I was because he returned back to his side of the table,

"Sorry bunny, I get it" he said as he looked at me, I met his gaze not understanding what he said,  
"not in school" he smiled and winked back at me, seconds later the bell rang for lunch, I was so relieved, a massive weight lifted off my chest as I knew I wouldn't be in that situation with him like that again for at least another 2 days.

And yet his actions in science only torture me more, his touch, his voice. Was he flirting with me? or just being an ass? oh man, he drives me insane and he doesn't even know it, he can never know. A boy like him would never go for me.


	2. His Bunny

_**Authors notes:**_ _Hey guys I hoped you liked the introduction to my story in chapter one :) Things should get a lot more interesting from here ;) anyway I hope you enjoy! please R and R id really appreciate you opinions :)_

 **Chapter 2:** His Bunny

I've actually managed to survive one half term at my new school, 5 whole weeks, 15 lessons stuck in science with Marshal Lee and I'm kinda sad we wont see each other for a week. I mean like after the first time he started to flirt with me, he's been more friendly, he's smiled at me in the corridor and even took my books back to my locker once (which got him a disapproving glare from a boy named flame, some stuck up bad ass in his group) after that, I don't know I feel like he's actually not that "bad" any more or anything, he's actually kinda sweet and yeah there are a lot or rumours in class about us but no one will tell me why we are so interesting to them, I mean boys and girls can just be friends, and that's what we are, he's just flirtatious. Its just his personality, he's too funny and I've helped in class a few times but I just feel empty now that I know I have got to wait 9 days to hear his cheerful voice again. It sucks.

First day off from school and I'm already bored, Marshal is already texting me and complaining how he's bored and wants me to come over and "entertain" him... never going to happen, yes he's hot and sweet and kind but he's still an ass to me when he's with his friends and besides we are just friends anyway,not even that really cause the only time we "hang out" is during science lesson, anyway Marshal always jokes about with me like that. I've heard the rumours in school though about his 3 way with the cheer leading squad and doing a girl in the boys bathroom after school hours but they are RUMOURS so, who cares? not me. well maybe it bugs me a little, but only because he brought them up once and when I asked him about it he changed the subject quicker than him able to make me nervous and blush (which is around 0.01 seconds by the way), its agonising how he's able to make me so nervous around him so easily and how he looks like he enjoys it, he should be use to all the attention shouldn't he?

The week off away from school went so quickly before I knew it, it was already Friday and I WAS trying to relax and play my favourite video game, which is any legend of Zelda game to be honest, before my rude and obnoxious sister burst through my front door looking really, erm, exposed. She wore a short skirt that showed everything off, I highly doubt the shirt she wore could be classed as a shirt, more recognisable as a bandanna wrapped around her torso.  
"Cake, you cant just burst through my front door practically naked you know?" I asked as I chucked when she put her jacket on  
"kinda cold outside huh?" I giggled away as she stared angrily at me,  
"get dress" she ordered as she started fixing her make-up in the mirror I had on the back of my door,  
"I am dressed" I said lifting my leg up showing her my scruffy jogging bottoms I had been laughing in all day,  
"no i mean get dressed, dressed. Were going to a party" she said as she danced about like a 6 year old,  
"what party?" I asked sceptically, if it was another on of monochromes party's I definitely wasn't going, who wants to spend an entire evening sobar, looking after there sister while she makes out with her boyfriend the entire night, not me, thanks.  
"Ashley is throwing herself a welcome back party" she said as she turned to me, "Marshal will be there" she said as she winked  
I immediately sat up straight and paused my game, I hadn't heard anything from marshal since Monday, now was my only chance to show him that our school uniform does nothing for my body, Cake must have been thinking the same thing as she started to walk to my room,  
"come on honey ill find you something flattering to wear" cake knew how I felt about marshal, we moved here together, I told her everything, but she claims she already knew how I felt before I even said anything because I seemed happier... its a load of bullshit if you ask me.  
An hour later and I had found the perfect outfit, ripped dark grey skinny jeans, a baggy shirt that had no sides so you could see my waist and somewhat of my bra strap, black spiked stilettos finished off my look. Cake did my hair for me, she put it up in a pony tail and curled all the ends, she swept my bangs to the side and added a bandanna so id match her and look like I had an "attitude" because she claimed it made me look sexy as fuck. As for my make up all I did was apply mascara and some cherry pink lipstick because it tasted freaking gorgeous.  
"wow, done girl" cake said as she wiped her forehead, her blonde hair matched mine in a way except he didn't have bangs and maybe it was a little gingery? I dunno she just looked nice,  
"you look hot" she said as she checked her phone, "oh shit, the party start in an hour, monochrome said he'll give us a lift, lets go" she said as she dragged me out of the door just after I grabbed my phone and keys and shoved them into my leather jacket pocket.

The party was packed, Ashley had decorated his house with ribbon and coolers everywhere filled to the brim with every alcoholic drink you could think of, it smelt like weed in the kitchen and there was several smashed glasses already. Little did i know the party had just began. We'd only been at Ash's house for 20 minuets and I was already third wheeling as I stood in the corner drinking fucking orange juice watching Cake and monochrome make out in the opposite corner, this party sucked and I wanted to go home. As I walked out of the house and into the front garden I felt my phone vibrate, as I unlocked the screen i had 3 miss calls off Marshal, what did he want? I quickly rang him back and he picked up too quickly for my liking,  
"hey bunny!" he shouted down the phone, "come to this awesome party at Ashley's!" he continued to shout as loud music blared down the phone  
"I'm already here" I said but the phone hung up before I got the chance to finish my sentence, I looked down to see if my Phone had died on me or something but nope 75% battery still, I felt kinda angry that he just hung up on me and didn't ring me back or anything. I continued to stand aimlessly in Ashley's front garden staring down at my phone and before I knew it some one wrapped their arms around my waist and placed their head on my shoulder I jumped and the mysterious person laughed. I looked over to see it was marshal, I instantly smiled.  
"Surprise! happy to see me bunny?" he said poking my cheek with his finger  
"I'm just glad there is someone I kinda know here now" I laughed and turned around, I smiled at him as I Fixed my bangs, Marshal put his hand on my waist and brushed the stray hair away from my face as he looked down at me, i felt my cheeks start to get hot and red again  
"well I'm glad to see you too" he said slowly as he let his hand trail down my face and neck, I closed my eyes and tried to squirm away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.  
"hey, HEY!" he said, I looked up at him too see him smiling like an idiot, "You look hot bunny" he smirked at me as he let go of my wrist and put his other hand through the slit in my shirt and around my waist, the skin to skin contact of his hand on my lower back gave me major butterflies,  
"when did my bunny become such a bad ass" he said swaying from side to side. Did he just call me his?! I'm freaking out!  
"exactly how much have you drank" I tried playing it cool as I put my hands on his arms, I was trying to figure out what's wrong with him and why was he here with me, being so close like this,  
"well actually nothing yet" he said taking away he soft skin from my back and grabbing my hand and starting to walk backwards, "I need a drinking buddy" he continued as he smiled at me and before I knew it I was in Ashley back garden with a bottle of beer in my hand sat on a sun lounger with marshal opposite me. The back garden was much quieter than anywhere else, marshal was already on his third beer as I just finished my second,  
"pacing yourself bunny?" he said as he necked the last part of his beer, before I could even answer cake came out side with monochrome, Gummi, Ashley, Flame and 3 other people whose names where something like Charlie, Zach and Luke.  
"so this is where you and your girlfriend have been hiding" Flame said as he circle round marshal, patting him on the shoulder and staring at me  
"she not my girlfriend" Marshal mumbled back at him, I looked up at him and he returned my stare as he mouthed the words "sorry" at me, why was he sorry? we not dating, were not even a couple so? I just smiled at him and I saw him blush slightly, that was new, I dropped my smile and tilted my head at him, he instantly looked away from me. Did I actually just make the infamous bad boy Marshal Lee blush?!  
"oh come on Marshal, Zach and I saw you on the front lawn with her earlier" he said grabbing a chair and sitting down next to marshal,  
It grew silent as me nor marshal knew what to say, luckily Cake was slightly tipsy to save the night,  
"Hey! fi girl you need another drink" she said as the words slowly trailed out of her mouth, she reached into the cooler by the door and passed me a bottle of vodka  
"Cake I'm not drinking straight vodka" I said as I put the bottle on the floor between my feet  
"What's the matter bunny?" Marshal said staring at me, his posture changed he was now leaning forwards as if we was about to challenge me, "Scared?" he continued raising an eyebrow at me. Before I could even answer I was cut off,  
"bunny?" Flame said leaning over to look at marshal as he laughed at the nickname I had become so accustomed to  
"awhh marshy and his bunny" Flame taunted as he made kissy faces at marshal  
"GAME TIME" cake shouted in attempt to settle things down, everyone grabbed a chair and we sat on the patio of Ashley's back garden,  
"things are about to get fun" Flame said as he pulled his chair in closer and winked at me.

Cake had brought he truth or dare Cards with her that i jokingly brought her for her birthday, it was just a bunch of cheep inappropriate cards, oh yes, what joy. Zach went first,  
"Truth" he said taking a sip from his solo cup, cake picked up a truth card and read it out  
"Truthfully how many people have you slept with" cake shuffled the card back into the pack, Zach grew red  
"well, erm actually, none" he said scratching his head, Flame prince laughed so hard he started coughing  
"are you serious man?" he asked still laughing away  
"So what if he's still a virgin" marshal scoffed "i thought this was suppose to be fun"  
I reached down between my legs and grabbed to bottle of triple distilled vodka, I unscrewed the lid and began to chug it straight from the bottle  
"Jesus Christ girl" I heard one of the lads say, almost half the bottle was gone when I placed it down on the floor  
"I can tell i should be drunker for this game " i said with a hiccup as Cake and marshal both laughed  
"Alright Marshal baby, your turn" Cake said reshuffling the cards  
"dare" he replied after thinking about it for a few seconds  
"Kiss the person on your left" Cake said looking at marshal and laughing  
"no way am I kissing flame" he said as he crossed his arms  
"fine" cake said as she revealed a new pile of cards "take a forfeit card" she said sliding the cards over to him, he quickly chose a card in the middle of the pile and turned bright red,  
"what does it say?" I asked leaning closer to try and look, flame snatched the card off marshal, it seemed like he was frozen,

"take the closest person of opposite sex to you and roll the dice,what the fuck does that mean?" Flame said as marshal suddenly came back to life and put the card in the pile, he took the vodka from between my feet and proceeded to neck the rest of the bottle  
"oh honey these" Cake said rummaging through her hand bag and throwing 2 dice at marshal,  
"one dice has an action on it and the other has a bad part" Marshal said with his head resting on his hand, he rolled the diced  
"bite... Neck" Cake said, everyone looked up at me,  
"what?" I said as I turned to see marshal by the side of me,  
"well bunny" he slurred, looks like the vodkas kicking in, "you're the closest female to me"  
the bent down and placed one hand on the opposite side of my face, as he got closer I felt his breath on my neck, the feeling I had in my stomach was unbearable, I felt his lips lightly part as they came into contact with my skin, my chest tightened.  
Before he could do anything I stood up and grabbed him by the arm and lead him back inside the loud house,I couldn't take it any more.  
"Bunny what are you doing?" marshal said stumbling behind me  
"just shush and follow" I said still dragging him behind me, I lead him up stairs to an empty guest room marshal said he was staying tonight, I pulled him inside and shut the door, it was dark but there was no denning what I felt.  
A warm hand had found the opening on my shirt and was placed on my waist again, another hand was holding my face, marshal kissed down my neck, I could barely see him through the darkness, but I knew it was definitely him, he smelt sweet. His kisses trailed on as his hand slowly slid down my back till it was on my butt, he grabbed my ass and grumbled something under his breath, I pulled him back and put my arms around his neck, before I knew it, there I was, at a house party, kissing the bad-est, most wanted, hottest boy in my whole school. His lips were soft and he breathed heavily, his tongue begged my mouth for entrance and dominated me. He pulled away again to steady his breathing, he lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, he pressed his lips against my neck again, this time he placed a trail of kisses down my neck and to the top of my shirt, my hands roamed his hair, slightly pulling and teasing as he made me feel warmer and warmer. I could feel the bulge in his jeans pressing against my thigh, I felt powerful, I made him feel like this, for once I was the one in control, I pushed him down onto the bed and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, as I did so I kissed and bit down on his neck leaving little bruises, little reminds that will make him remember me, he grunted and a small moan escaped his lips,  
"Bunny your killing me here" he said through gritted teeth, I laughed a little, we were drunk and we knew it, this was stupid and silly and we knew it. I collapsed on his chest in pile of laughter,  
"seriously now is when you stop?" Marshal said undoing his jeans and sitting back up  
"you, you tease me in class all the time, and you have no idea how many times the things you say and do reply in my head" I knew what I was saying but I didn't know why I was saying it, I didn't want to tell him how he made me feel,  
"I've heard all the rumours at school too about you not really caring about any girls, about all your one night stands" I said hugging him tightly as I whimpered and started to cry,  
"hey hey hey" marshal said lying me down on the bed and lying down next to me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close so my head was by his chest,  
"listen" he said holding my head to his bare chest, his heart was beating a thousand miles a minuet,  
"honestly I've slept with one girl Fi" he said kissing the top of my head, "no one has ever made me feel like you do" he whispered in my ear, was he just saying this because he was drunk? did he mean it?  
"you make me smile like an absolute muppet, you make my head spin and your laugh really turns me on" he said as I looked up, I could see roughly the outline of his face, I leaned up and kissed him, this time felt different, this time felt special, this time felt like he really wanted me just as much as I wanted him, I let my hand trail down from his chest until they met to hem of his jeans, I ran my hand over boxers and over his bulge, he was big I could tell just by running my hand over it, we continued to kiss, not stopping to take a breath, not wanting to break the moment, the pleasure.  
"What about the others?" I asked pulling my hand out of his trousers and pulling away, breaking the most desirable moment I've ever come to know  
"they probably knew what was happening"he said kissing my fore head  
"what about Flame?" I asked burying my face into his chest  
"Let him talk shit, if he says anything to my bunny ill kill him" his voice got more concerned, more concentrated,  
"your bunny?" i asked as i looked up at him and bite my lower lip, he leaned down to kiss me and bit my lower lip as he pulled away,  
"yes. MY bunny" and with that we fell asleep, wrapped around each other, I was happy. I was HIS bunny.

 ** _Hey guys i know i kinda teased with this chapter and oim sorry its kinda long but just a warning theres gonna be a lot more lemons in the next chapeter so make sure you follow my story and leave a review ;) thank you all xx_**


End file.
